


Love on the high seas

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is the captain of the Quattro and he is being paid by Lord Evan White to take him his goddaughter Alex and Alex’s companion Shaz back home to England from Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the high seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an idea I got after I watch Treasure Island with Philip Glenister. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring a cold shower or drink will be needed when reading this story. This story is set in the 1700s.

Captain Gene Hunt was standing on the upper deck of his ship the Quattro giving orders to his crew. They were going to be leaving later that day after Lord White and his goddaughter Alex Price and her companion Shaz Granger arrived. Sam Tyler Gene’s first mate was helping Ray and Chris get the ship ready to sail. Sam’s wife Annie and Ray’s wife Maya were getting the rooms that the three would be using ready.  
At noon a carriage arrived at the docks with Evan Alex and Shaz in it. They got out and had some men take their things on the ship. Once on the ship they were welcome by Captain Hunt.  
“Lord White, Lady Alex, Miss Shaz welcome abroad the Quattro” said Gene.  
“Thank you captain Hunt for taking us back home it has been a bad week for Alex. What with Lord Drake being caught raping Lord Mackintosh’s new wife” said Evan.  
“Yes I heard I was at the party when it happened and I must say Lord Drake did not deserve the beautiful Alex at all and that he deserved to be hang for he did to that young woman” said Gene.  
“Your kind words make me blush Captain Hunt” said Alex.  
The three leave to get unpacked after unpacking and resting in their rooms Alex and Shaz leave to look around the Ship. Up on deck they walk around and watch Gene and his crew work. For the next week Alex and Shaz walk around the upper deck and watch crew and Gene work. Well Alex watches Gene work and Shaz watches Chris. Unbeknownst to them Gene and Chris have watched them to. Gene has loved Alex ever since he first laid eyes on her eighteenth birthday and wanted to ask for her hand in courtship. But by the time he got around to it she was already being courted by Lord Drake. And now that Alex was free woman again Gene was going to ask to court her when they arrived back in London.  
At the beginning of their second week on the ship a another ship came out of nowhere and attack the Quattro Gene and his crew fought with pirates that was lead by the evil captain James Keats. Alex, Shaz and Annie and Maya and Phyllis who was the cook on the ship were below deck. While Gene, Sam, Ray, Chris, Viv, Evan and the other men fought. The door to the below deck opened and one of Keats men came down Alex saw him from her hiding spot and was running to the door to get help when out of nowhere Keats grabbed her and took her to the upper deck.  
“Men we can stop now I got what I wanted” said Keats.  
“Let her go” screamed Evan.  
Keats just laughed at him as he and his men went back aboard their ship very fast before Gene and his men could get to them. Sam Ray and Chris went to check on their wives and Shaz, and Gene set a course to follow Keats’s ship. Viv who was the ship’s doctor set about helping the men of Gene’s crew who got hurt in the attack and throwing the bodies of the dead from both crews over board. Evan who had been hurt in the attack was taking back to his room where he told Gene that if he did not make it to look after Alex for him. Five days later the Quattro drop anchor a few miles from an island that Keats’s ship was at. Gene Sam Ray and Chris and few others got in a row boat and rowed to shore.  
On the island Keats had Alex tied to a pole near a small hut that he was using as his place. He told the other men to keep their hands off her. One man did not listen and had tried to rape Alex the night before so Keats killed him and cut off his head and placed it on spike for all to see. As a warning not to touch Alex and that she was his. Gene Sam Ray and Chris and the others arrived on the island and made their way towards the smoke they had seen from the ship. They arrived at the place Keats was and saw Alex tied to the pole. Seeing Alex like that made Gene‘s blood boil that he lead the attack on Keats and his men. Alex watched as Gene fought with Keats very impressed with his sword fight skills. Gene had just killed Keats when one of Keats’s men pulled out a gun.  
“Gene look out behind you” yelled Alex.  
Gene turn just in time knock the gun out of the man’s hand and kill him. Gene went over to Alex and untied her after he untied her she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Gene holds her close as he killed two more men soon all of Keats that were on the island were killed and the others that were the ship on the other side of the island would be arrested by Gene’s crew and their ship taking over. They all return to the ships after they buried the dead. Once on the ship Gene told Alex of what happen to Evan. Alex went down to his room once in his room she sat by his bed. Evan opened his eyes to see her Alex took his hand as he began to speak.  
“Alex I’m glad I got to see one last time” said Evan.  
“Evan please don’t talk like that once we are back in London you will get better” said Alex as she started to cry.  
“Alex damage is great I can feel my life slipping away I have told captain Hunt to look out for you and I know he will keep you safe and love you” said Evan as he took his last breath.  
Alex cried as Evan died he was wrapped in sheets and placed in the lowest part of the ship in a small ice chamber since they still had while until they got to London. Gene had Sam take some men and take over Keats’s ship and place the men on under arrest. Once that was done both ships took off back to London both arrived in London two weeks later. Once in London Gene had some men take Evan’s body to his home and placed it in the cellar until the funeral. He also had the men that were Keats ship taking to jail.  
After all of that was done he took Alex and Shaz back to her home. A few days later Evan was laid to rest and Gene was there for Alex every step of the way. Six months later Alex was sitting in the sitting room when Gene came to see her.  
“Hello Gene how are doing you on this fine day” asked Alex.  
“Alex I have come to asked you something” said Gene.  
“What is it Gene “asked Alex?  
“Alex will you do me the honor of being my wife” said Gene as he got on one knee.  
“Yes Gene “said Alex with love and happiest in her eyes.  
Gene places a ring on her finger and took her in his arms and kissed her. A few months later they were married in front of their family and friends. Later after they went to a small party at Gene’s parent’s home Gene took Alex to their new home and lead her up to their room. Once in the room Gene helped Alex out of her clothes after some soft words that he as her husband could see her body. Once Alex was undress Gene removed his own clothes the sight that met Alex made her blush. Gene went over to her bent down to capture her lips. Alex's mind was floating; his kiss was full of passion and emotion. Gene urged Alex’s mouth open and he caressed her tongue with his. This wonderful sensation caused Alex to make little moaning noises in her throat. 

Finally breaking apart for much needed air, Alex practically collapsed into Gene's arms. 

"Wow that was amazing." Alex panted. 

"There is much more to come, my dear," Gene purred into Alex's ear.  
Gene began to place kisses down her neck and her chest. Alex stiffened, for she had never been intimate with a man and was afraid she had also heard of the horrors some women go through on their wedding nights. Noticing her reaction to this, Gene looked up at her. 

"Alex, don't be afraid of me. I will not harm you." Gene comforted. 

"I know, but I have never..." Alex began. 

"It is ok just do what comes naturally to you. I love you Alex you’re my wife and that is all that matters" Gene explained, embracing her. 

Gene held her and cooed comforting words of love into her ear, as he rubbed her back. Slowly, he could feel her relax and respond to him. Gently, he picked Alex up and placed her on the bed. He sat beside her and admired the vision before him. Alex looked up at him and traced his jaw-line. 

'Beautiful,' was the only thought that came to mind as Alex traced all the contours of Gene's face. 

Feeling daring, Alex gently pulled Gene near. Not needing any more invitation than that, Gene captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Knowing this would be her first time, he was going to take it easy and make it pleasurable for her. He would take it easy even if it killed him. Breaking apart for much needed air, Gene trailed hot kisses down Alex's neck, stopping to nibble at the base. Alex's breathing sped up and she twined her hands in Gene's hair, encouraging him on. Gene slowly kissed a trail to one of Alex's hard nipples. He ran his tongue around the hardened bud and caressed the other with his thumb. This produced little gasps and moans from Alex. Gene could see Alex's arousal, from the red blush that covered her skin and her rapid breathing. Ever so slowly, Gene kissed his way down her abdomen and nuzzled the brown curls atop her womanhood. 

"Oh Gene" Alex cooed, as Gene kissed the insides of her thighs. 

Gene gently kissed the opening to her womanhood. Her honey was already coming out of her. Gene parted her nether lips and began to lick at her swollen jewel. Feeling this new sensation, Alex's body stiffened and then relaxed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Sensing Alex relaxing at his ministrations, Gene continued, determined to bring her to a glorious release.  
Gene did not have to wait very long. Alex's muscles stiffened and she gripped tightly to Gene's hair. 

"Oh, gods," Alex gasped as she soared into a climax. 

"My love, you are truly beautiful." Gene whispered beside Alex. 

"That was amazing, Gene. I love you" Alex cooed, before Gene captured her lips again. 

Sensing his need Alex, tried to encourage Gene where she needed him. Getting carried away Gene almost plunged into her awaiting womanhood, but reality smacked him on the head. 

"Alex, this may hurt. I know that it can be painful for a woman's first time." Gene explained. "If you wish to stop now, I will understand." 

"No... I wish to be one with the man that I will ever love. Please Gene, make us one." Alex panted. 

"As you wish but if it hurts too much we will stop. Just say the word." Gene whispered. 

"Please..." Alex panted. Before she could take another breath, Gene entered her womanhood and took her virginity. 

A low soul-searing cry escaped Alex's mouth, but she did not allow Gene to stop. She encouraged his pace and soon the pain dulled and extreme pleasure overcame her. Faster and faster the two moved. Gene relished the way that the two of them seemed to be made for each other. Feeling his own release fast approaching, he thrust into her harder and quicker. The physical pleasure that Alex was experiencing was nothing compared to the happiness that her soul was feeling. Alex was fully aware that Gene was getting close to release. She could feel him somehow growing within her. Then she peaked again and she felt Gene's manhood spasm within her. The two lovers collapsed on the bed, spent from their exertions, and fell fast asleep.  
One year later Gene was pacing outside of his and Alex’s room as the sounds of Alex’s screams could be heard as she gave birth to their first child. Inside the room Shaz and Annie held Alex’s hands telling to push and Maya helped Phyllis who had come to work for Gene and Alex after they got married at the end of the bed. Soon a baby’s cry could be throughout the room and into the hall way.  
“It is a girl Lady Hunt” said Phyllis as she held up the baby for Alex to see.  
Alex fell back on the bed very tired but happy that she had her baby. After Alex was clean and places in a new night dress and the bed was clean with new sheets and blankets Gene was let in the room.  
“Gene come and meet our daughter” said Alex.  
Gene walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He smiled down at their baby daughter in Alex’s arms  
“She is very beautiful like her mother” said Gene as he looked up at Alex.  
Alex smiled place the baby in Gene’s arms so he could their daughter.  
“What should we name her” asked Gene as he smiles down at their daughter.  
“How about Molly” said Alex?  
“That is a beautiful name Molly” said Gene.  
Molly opened her eyes to look up at her father. Gene smile when she did and lend down to kiss her on the head. Alex smile happy that Gene was happy that Molly was girl and not mad that Alex did give him a son. Later that night after night after Molly was place in cradle after she had been feed and changed Alex and Gene got into bed.  
“I can’t believe that it has been two years since we sail from Ireland on the Quattro and fell in love” said Alex.  
“I know” said Gene.  
“I was so scared when those men took me that thought of you every night and when you saved that I could not wait to get back to the ship” said Alex.  
“I thought of you every night to” said Gene as he took her in his arms and held her.  
“You were there for me even after we arrived in London and. when asked me to be your wife I was so happy that someone loved me and was treating me as if I was gold” said Alex.  
“Alex you and Molly are very precious to me” said Gene.  
Gene and Alex talk for a few minutes until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
The end


End file.
